Young and the Hopeless
by DmonXtrmN8r
Summary: songfic. Yusuke wanders around thinking his life has no meaning and that he is alone in the world but one fight changes him and shows him he has something he never wants to lose and gains a reason to fight.


**hey every one. I wrote this one shot for Yusuke a while ago but i didnt have time to upload it or type it up so now i had time so i did. like i said its a one shot about Yusuke and how his life is... well weird and not so great. its a song fic to Young and the Hopeless by Good Charlotte. and this story takes place before anything happened. beforethe first episode.well i hope you like it, well on to the story!**

* * *

"There he is! get him!" yelled two men.  
They were chasing a boy down the hallway of a school building.  
the boy has slicked back black hair and was wearing a green uniform, which stood out cause the boys were suppose to wear blue uniforms.

The young man ran sharply around a corner and hid in a closet.

Yusuke Urameshi chuckled as the men ran past him. The teachers were after him yet again for not turning in his homework and making a mockery of the class, so they say. he was just making it more fun, more bare able.

'when will they learn' he thought as he walked out of the closet and made his way out of the school. No one wanted him there anyways.. well almost. Someone wanted him there.

_Hard days made me  
Hard nights shaped me  
I dunno they some how saved me  
_

His feet led him back to his house... if you wanted to call it that. He took a deep breathe and walked in. "Hi mom, I'm home."  
his mother looked up from her bed on the floor. "didn't you just leave for school?"  
Yusuke shrugged and he began picking up the empty liquor bottles and cigarette packs and throwing them away.  
"if your not gonna go there then make yourself useful and pay for some of this crap."

He rolled his eyes, everywhere he went someone was trying to make him a better person when their own damn lives were in ruins.

_and I know I'm making something  
out of this life they call nothing  
_

He gave his mom her coffee and left for the arcade with her still trying to fix him as he walked out the door, saying if he didn't fix something he would turn out like his father.

He pushed that thought out of his head for later and walked into the arcade. Some little kid was playing his usual game so he pushed the kid out of the way and played the game.

'if they say I'm some sort of street punk then I might as well act like one and enjoy it.'

_I take what I want take what I need  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
I won't look down won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only god can judge me  
_

After some hours later he became bored of the arcade and decided to walk around.

His calm walk was interrupted by a familiar shout for his rival.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kuwabara always wanted to fight him and Yusuke always won. He was the number one street pink around. People called him the 'Great Urameshi' and feared him. so he didn't understand why Kuwabara kept coming back.

"Come fight me Urameshi!"  
Yusuke slowly turned around. He wanted to know what kept him coming back.  
"why Kuwabara? why do you keep coming back?"

Kuwabara looked confused. Yusuke never backed down from a challenge.  
"what are you talking about? is this some kind of trick to throw me off?"  
"Sorry I should have used smaller words. lets try this-"  
"I dont need smaller words Urameshi!" interrupted Kuwabara.  
"-I just don't get it. I always win so why do you bother? It doesn't even matter."

And with that Yusuke walked away from his first fight. It wasn't till Kuwabara answered that he stopped.

"It matters to me Urameshi.. I mean.. I look forward to fighting you every day to get me stronger. you give me a reason to wake up.. on some weird level like that-"

"aww Kuwabara I didn't know you loved me"  
"Its not like that Urameshi!"

_And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place  
and if I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on  
Or will it all just be the same _

Yusuke laughed and continued walking "well if its that way then I wont miss another day of smashing your face into the pavement."  
with that said he walked off and leaving Kuwabara with some respect.

_Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
_

Yusuke's thoughts went back to what his mom said. 'don't end up like dad huh? I've never even meet the guy and I hate him with everything I have.' thought Yusuke 'If it weren't for him mom would be happy. and I wouldn't be this way and everything would be perfect..'

Now he was pissed off and now regretting not beating Kuwabara's face and was deciding to go back and find him when a group of guys decided to jump him. lucky for him, bad for them.  
Yusuke let his smile shine thought 'might as well have some fun'

_And no one in this industry  
Understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past  
It's not a gimmick not and act  
This critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what PUNK is  
But when I see them on the street  
They got nothing to say _

The fight was over rather quickly for Yusuke's taste. Kuwabara was tougher than these pansies. and as Yusuke was making his way to the street to wander more the leader of the pansy's was getting up. the leader had a smirk on his face and spat blood at Yusuke's feet.

"You think your some kind of king don't you? a Demon at fighting" the man laughed "your nothing but a hopeless little brat that depends on others to live and has no reason to fight"

Yusuke was in his face in a matter of seconds. "I do not depend on anyone to live! I know I got nothing and no one but I don't care."

he raised his fist to deliver a blow to make sure this man never got back up when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Yusuke!"

He turned around to tell the person to go to hell. But when he saw who it was his breath caught in his chest.  
Keiko was standing in the entrance to the ally way with her school bag still in her hand. She was on her way home. Her face was pale and she was looking at the fallen men around Yusuke and Yusuke bleeding.

"Yusuke!" she dropped her bag and ran towards him and he instinctively dropped the man.

"Come one Yusuke, lets' get you cleaned up" she took his hand and pulled for him to follow. He hadn't even realized he had been hurt in the fight.

Without even a glance back Yusuke allowed himself to be bragged away. She grabbed her bag and they left for her home.  
He couldn't help but notice she hadn't dropped his hand.

She dragged him tot he ramen shop and seated him and went to her bathroom to get medical supplies. She returned within moments and started bandaging his wounds which were mainly on his face and arms.

"Yusuke you shouldn't skip school"  
'great more people trying to fix me' he thought while rolling his eyes at her and was rewarded with her pulling his ear.

"ow! what the hell?"  
"don't roll your eyes at me Yusuke! I was worried about you. I'm sorry for caring."  
Yusuke sighed "No Keiko, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be difficult. I'm just pissed at what the guy said to me"

"well what did he say?"  
Yusuke dropped his gaze and didn't respond.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, you better start talking"

"Fine! you wanna know what he said! He said that I was some hopeless brat that depends on other people to live! I mean yea I hear what people say when I walk down the street. That I'm some troubled little punk who's a disgrace to society and I'm just a bastard son with no father who is going to turn out like my father but I don't care! I know I'm all alone in the world and I know that I can make it on my own without-"

Yusuke didn't realize that in his rant he stood up and was yelling . He was cut off by Keiko wrapping her arms around him.

He froze.  
he could feel his shirt getting damp.

"I'm so sorry Yusuke I-I'm sorry you h-have to go through this."

Yusuke's eyes softened. he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.  
"No, I'm sorry Keiko. I'm always putting my problems on you."

"do you really think that your alone in this world?"  
She lifted her face from his chest and looked him dead in the eyes with her tear filled ones.

"You have me, Yusuke."

Yusuke swore his heart skipped a beat. No one had really cared for him this much. sure him and Keiko were childhood friends but he didn't think she cared like this.  
He didn't know what to say so he just held her close... even if for a moment.

'thank you Keiko. you just saved me from turning into something horrible'  
he didn't say it out load but Keiko understood it.

After a moment or two Yusuke didn't want to ruin his reputation as a street punk so he just had to ruin the moment.

"hey Keiko, nice uniform." while flipping her skirt.  
"Yusuke! you jerk!" SLAP!

Mr. Yukimura walked in "I thought I heard your voice Yusuke. plus she only hits you that hard. you want the usual?"  
Yusuke's eyes lit up. he was starved. "yes I would"  
"Keiko would you help me?"  
"yes father"

Yusuke watched as Keiko walked away. He would fight for her now. she believed in him and cared for him and he would never let anyone hurt her.

'I may be a street punk and I'm hopeless and stupid. but she matters now. I'll change... for her'

Keiko came back and placed his order in front of him and watched him as he inhaled it practically. Yusuke looked up and caught her gaze and gave her a wink that sent her walking away blushing.  
'besides I wouldn't want anything hurting her body'

and to prove he cared. He flipped her skirt.  
SLAP!  
yep these are the way things are. and he wouldn't change them for the world

* * *

**well i hope you people liked it. as always i enjoyed writing it. it seems like him ya know? but also as always please leave a review on your way out. just click the button and tell me whatcha thought. you can even leave one to say hi.**


End file.
